O Brother Where Art Thou?
by Boho Bytch
Summary: "Kurt, you're like the brother I never had"
1. Prologue

O Brother Where Art Thou?  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
After an incident at her school in North East England, Lucy Wallace moves to the Xavier Institute in the hope of finding a new beginning after the manifestation of her mutant powers.  
  
She never dreamed that this new beginning would bring back someone deeply suppressed memories that she never even knew she had, they bring trouble for Rogue as well…but in what way?  
  
The memories Lucy has will affect all of the X men, especially one certain person…but who?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (may climb later)  
  
1 Character Profile  
  
Name: Lucy Wallace  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5'4''  
  
Weight: 112 lbs  
  
Hair: Black/Blue  
  
Eyes: Midnight Blue  
  
Background: After being adopted at only seven months old, Lucy lived with Eleanor and Tim Wallace for the rest of her life, until the age of fifteen…that is where our story begins. Popular among her friends, Lucy is a happy, bubbly teenager. 


	2. In The Beginning...

O Brother Where Art Thou?  
  
Chapter One: In The Beginning  
  
Author: Saiyan Lover UK  
  
  
  
A/N: I do not own Xmen: evolution, or any of the characters. I do however, own Lucy. : P  
  
  
  
Kurt walked down the main stairs in the Institute, it was a sunny Saturday afternoon. He was just about to go outside and shoot some hoops with Scott and Evan, when he noticed everyone was in the library…so he went to see what was going on.  
  
"Ah Kurt, there you are. I was just introducing our newest recruit to everyone," said the Professor, gesturing to a young girl hidden by a very familiar long coat.  
  
He looked at the girl who was obviously very shy, and quite afraid of her new surroundings. So being his usual friendly self, he walked up to her, and offered her his three fingered hand. She gave a squeak of surprise, and shook Kurt's hand with an aura of apprehension about her.  
  
"Lucy it's ok, the rest of the group knows how you are feeling now." Added Professor Xavier, comfortingly…  
  
The girl peeled back the hood of her long coat, and looked at everyone with frightened out eyes.  
  
The boys all put their heads on one side, and looked at her. Kitty rolled her eyes, put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and, trying to be a friendly as she possibly could, said to her…  
  
"Welcome to Bayville, I know you're gonna like it here…"  
  
"Thank you" whispered Lucy  
  
Kurt was shocked at how pretty she was, her long blackish blue hair, her deep blue eyes…she was beautiful.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kurt peered into Lucy's room later on that afternoon, just to make sure she was ok.  
  
She was sitting on her bed looking at something; he went in to find out what it was.  
  
"Guten Tag Lucy" said Kurt, tiptoeing into the room  
  
She screamed in fright.  
  
"Oh God, don't ever scare me like that again, alright?"  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
"It's ok, you just frightened me…"  
  
"What are you looking at?" asked Kurt  
  
"It's a picture of me and my mom, dad and sister when we met the entire Newcastle squad." Answered Lucy, staring at the picture  
  
Kurt just sat there for a few moments, taking in just what Lucy's family had meant to her for however many years they had been her family.  
  
"I miss my family too," he piped up.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Back in Germany…"  
  
"Oh, do you ever see them?"  
  
"Only on my birthday."  
  
Lucy looked at the floor, sighed and put the picture down…Kurt looked at her and noticing how lost she looked, he put an arm round her shoulder, and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It'll be alright, I should know, I mean I found out my real mother was my mortal enemy a little while back"  
  
"Im sorry"  
  
"Don't be, it wasn't your fault…"  
  
"Kurt, you're like the brother I never had" said Lucy  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Short? I know, I got a case of writers block in the middle…  
  
Please R & R  
  
Peace Out,  
  
Sai' 


End file.
